


Give In To Me

by brbsavinggotham



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsavinggotham/pseuds/brbsavinggotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zoe/Wade fanmix! More from Wade's perspective, circa season one. Folksy, a bit cutesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In To Me

Give In To Me // [Listen](http://8tracks.com/brbsavinggotham/give-into-me)

i. If It Kills Me - Jason Mraz  
 _Well you and I, why, we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better than you and your boyfriend._

ii. Only You - Josh Kelly  
 _'Cause you started it, and you seem into it  
Don't you dare act surprised_

iii. Give In To Me - Garrett Hedlund & Leighton Meester  
 _I'm gunna wear you down, I'm gunna make you see  
I'm gunna get to you, you're gunna give in to me_

iv. The Motions (acoustic) - Dashboard Confessional  
 _Oh, if this is chemical,  
Then I am not afraid to be bound by the impulses of science_

v. Tell Me - Good Old War  
 _And I used to blame myself, but there must be other serious reasons  
Why the Devil's in your voice when you start to laugh _

vi. Sideways - Citizen Cope  
 _Whenever you come around me, these feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways_

vii. Flowers In Your Hair - The Lumineers  
 _So now I think that I could love you back  
And I hope it's not too late cause you're so attractive  
And the way you move, I won't close my eyes_

viii. I'll Be Your Man - James Blunt  
 _We all want to be wanted and darlin', tonight you've got me wantin' you_  
Everything that I'm trying to say just sounds like a worn out cliche  
So slide over here, let your hands feel the way


End file.
